Jin and Tonic
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Hermione has given up on all red heads. They are jerks and not worth her time. Will this bomb goes boom in her face when she meets a mysterious man named Jin? What can he do to help the war, and why is he so tall? Maybe not all redheads are bad. J/H
1. On The Rocks

So, I think that this will be a series of one shots, I don't know. But I recently refound this series and thought that it would make a great cross over. I'm not abandoning anything, as any of my readers know I am a slow writer, but unless I feel I don't know enough about the series (as in the case of Inuyasha) I never abandon a series. Okay, so there was one, but that is just because I started to write it when I was in middle school posted it here, and now I'm in college and have vastly improved my writing style and have changed how I structured stories. Okay, that is all.

* * *

Hermione was tired of it all, tired of his pretend affection, tired of falling for it, and tired of falling and breaking after it.

He was just a stupid boy, she didn't need him! Her hand wiped another tear from her eye and she continued to stumble across the rocky shore of the great lake. An algae covered rock made her loose her footing and she slipped. Sitting now on the rocks, her right foot jammed between two rocks she let herself cry.

"What's the tears for Miss?" It was a voice that came from nowhere.

"None of your business, who are you, show yourself!" Her hands struggled through her skirts until she found her wand. Pulling it out she lit the tip to the falling darkness of dusk.

"Nope, I will not show myself to that attitude bonnie." There was that thrice cursed voice again!

"I am not bonnie anything!" She wiped her face angrily with one hand, keeping the other poised for attack.

"I think you are." Her movements stopped.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course."

"W-what are you?" Hermione asked her voice slightly shaking though she didn't know why.

"I cannot tell you." Her guard went up and her wand lifted higher as if challenging this unknown voice.

"Are you dark or light?"

"I can't answer that."

"You are aren't you! You're just trying to get my guard to lower so that you can kill me!" Her free hand now ripped tirelessly at the rocks that were trapping her foot.

"Never." Her movements faltered momentarily.

"Bullocks." It was meant to be muttered but the voice heard it.

"I'm not a light creature, but that doesn't mean I'm dark." She ignored him, for she had established it was a he, if it even had a gender.

"No really, my bonnie. I like people- and not to eat. Just don't ask everyone of my kind." Something about that voice was so honest and she had to believe it was the truth.

"What exactly is your kind?"

"Can't tell you bonnie-" Hermione realized that this creature had decided to name her that, "You'd be in a right piss with me if I did."

"Come out, let me see you." She looked around at her surroundings and couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"You'll scream, and we can't have that. I'm rather enjoying the anonymity."

She huffed and the voice made an amused sound. "I'll tell you what bonnie, if you come back to see me again we'll talk about it." She agreed readily, though she didn't know why.

"Now Miss, tell me why you're crying so? Do I have to go and break a leg or two?" The voice had been jubilant throughout the conversation kept the lighthearted air, though something told her that he was serious.

"It's just- It's nothing I'm just being stupid."

"I think that you are rarely if ever stupid." The voice was so close that she thought she could reach out and touch him.

"What would you know about it?" Her words came across harsher than she intended and she immediately felt abashed about her behavior, however before she could apologize he replied.

"I've been watching you Miss Bonnie." She stiffened and her relaxed grip on her wand tightened once again. "Now, now Bonnie!" He admonished and she felt her wand gently taken from her grip as if by the wind. "It's been nothing sinister neither, so don't you frown so."

"Then why have you been watching me?" She asked her voice guarded, albeit curious.

"Simple, I find you fascinating. And beautiful-"

"You're lying." Her voice was quick and cutting. Hermione would not let this voice play with her more than she had already been played with, no sir! Since she now had her hands free she moved back to trying to release her leg.

"No, no Bonnie." The voice turned sad and she could almost picture down cast eyes. Her hands were lifted away from her leg and gentle caresses helped to release her leg. "Don't listen to whatever anyone else has ever told you. In my eyes you are beautiful."

"Then you're blind." She said flatly and began messaging her ankle tenderly. Wincing when she touched the area around her bone she stopped.

"Nye- I am not blind. If people hadn't treated you so poorly, then you wouldn't be so blind yourself. Lemme see your leg there." Her leg lifted of its own accord and it was turned this way and that, as gentle invisible fingers went over the bruised area.

"Tis a bad sprain, nothing more. You're quite the dainty human aren't you."

"So you aren't human." She ignored the statements and went straight for the information.

"A' course Bonnie. You haven't been able to tell?" The voice was back to being playful and she just couldn't figure out how his emotions seemed to work.

"I just wanted to confirm it." She sounded silly even to herself.

"You're a cute lass. I like you." Instantly she was filled with heat and her chest became tight. Something made her believe him rather than the doubt she felt with Ron. "Come on now Bonnie, it's dark and I'm sure you're missed." She was lifted up and her mouth let out an ungraceful and unladylike squawk.

"Put me down right now Mister!" She admonished while struggling against her invisible captor.

"Jin." The voice was so close again.

"What?" Her words were feeble and small just as how she felt in what she could only assume was his arms.

"My name, not Mister, I'm not Mister anything. Simply Jin."

"Jin. I think I like that." Despite herself she leaned back into the invisible chest and ignored the pain that her throbbing ankle gave her

"I'm going to set you down at the doors to your great castle over there. But you come back and see me now- you promised." Hermione couldn't find it in herself to respond and instead took pleasure in being in someone's arms.

The ride was over faster than she would have liked it- not that she would ever admit such a thing out loud. Gently she was placed down on the steps and she could faintly hear the tail ends of roaming students before curfew.

"You're a sweet girl, my bonnie lass. I look forward to our next encounter." She wanted to say that she truly had no intentions of seeking him out again, but knew that somewhere inside of her a decision had been made to follow him.

"Good night Jin." She could almost feel his smile.

"Goodnight Bonnie."

Getting herself back up, she limped her way back through the doors and somewhere hovering above the castle Jin settled back for a night standing guard at her tower. He didn't know how long he could stand just touching her through his wind, but he knew that someday he would hold her, and they would be happy.

* * *

I hope you all like this and give me tons of feed back. If you want to follow this story either alert this story or alert me as an author because I do not know if I'm continuing it within these chapters, or as separate installments.


	2. Rum and Coke

I was rather upset with the lack of responses. I thought that this was a grand idea as Ron and Jin have similar personalities, but Jin is about ten thousand times better. All right, so I'll keep trying. Maybe this isn't such a great story, but maybe you all just suck a reviewing. I dunno.

* * *

Hermione sighed and raised herself on her knees to stare out the window of the library. Snow coated the ground and everything around it in a thick and deep blanket. Despite herself she worried about her mysterious friend. This heavy blizzard had been here for a week already, trapping everyone inside the castle. Lowering herself back down onto her cushiony seat she sighed. The windows were so high on the walls, as the library was in the first level of the dungeon level that she never truly got a good luck. She let out a growl of annoyance and ripped open her text with a vengeance.

As the binding of the book groaned slightly with her effort she felt a twinge of pity for the poor tomb and eased her hold on it. Sighing once more- she was doing that a lot these days she turned the book and laid it face down on her stomach, leaning back she closed her eyes. That voice, that boy. If only she knew whom he was- what he was! Maybe then she would be able to stop thinking about him. Her eyes cracked open slightly but she refused to move from her relaxed position.

"Jin…"

"Already longin' for me aren't ya?" She jumped, startled and her book slid off her lap to the floor. "Now, that won't do." The book rose off the floor by some unseen force and she reached out her hand for it. "There now," the book placed itself in her hands and reopened to her page, "That's better."

"Jin, what are you doing here? How are you here?" Hermione placed her book to the side and placed one leg down to stand, leaving her other still bent on the couch.

"I missed you lass." The voice was there beside her ear. Though she knew that he wouldn't be there she turned to face the area. "Though I can't blame you for not wanting to go out, it's mighty cold."

"I missed you too." The words came out soft despite Hermione's best attempts to silence her tongue. She was caught up in the strongest hug imaginable and tears came to her eyes- though she didn't know why.

And then she cried, long and hard into this invisible embrace she would swear until her death was real. All the while Jin's wind hands stroked through her hair and his intangible voice murmured comforts that he himself never thought possible.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." Reaching her hands up she wiped at her tear-streaked face in embarrassment.

"No don't be embarrassed. Some of the bravest and best people I've ever known cried. I've come to see tears as a sign of strength, strength of compassion." That was very philosophical for him. "No really, I know this man- great fighter he is and I've never beaten him despite all my might and effort. He cries about everything, the more he cries the more likely he is to succeed."

"Really?"

"Of course. I never tell a lie."

Her eyes flashed, "Then tell me who or what you are."

"Bonnie, I can't tell you that. You humans have been programmed to think nothing but even about my kind and I will not have that of you." His voice got softer and his hands ran through her hand in earnest, "No, not you Bonnie."

She pulled away from him. "Try me. You say I have a strength of compassion, so that would suggest I would understand."

He let her go completely and she sat back down, crossing her feet underneath her. "I've only just found you 'ermione. I don't want to lose you yet." The voice sounded so forlorn that she almost ceased her badgering.

"Tell me and I might not leave you, if you don't I will leave without uncertainty." Her words were so cold and callous to even herself, but Hermione stood her ground she had to know what she was getting into none of this doddling around and playing a game of twenty questions.

"What do you think I am?" He asked her tentatively as though testing the area for danger, it was unusual for him as he usually just went with and went forth for better or worse a result.

"I've thought it over, you're not human and you're either invisible or are capable of either telekinesis or air manipulation." That was a bit too close to the truth for him and Jin began to sweat for the first time without the help of a fight. "I've weighed my options against one another and narrowed it down to a few possibilities. Speaking about it narrowed it down to two." The trickle of sweat that had been creeping down Jin's spine turned into a full fledge cold sweat. "You're either an air elemental or a demon." His world shattered "If you're an air elemental then I wouldn't hate you. If you're a demon then I would think your only interest in me would either be eating me or handing me over to Voldemort- neither of those I would like."

"Not all demons are bad." He whispered with his head bowed- though she couldn't see and now he chose to never show himself to her.

Her wand came up and she whispered words that he didn't understand. Even from his place outside the castle Jin felt the pain of whatever demon-repelling spell she said, it was not powerful to hurt someone of his stature however it hurt more internally than anything else.

"I had hoped-" He paused his voice strained, "I had hoped you above all others would see that not everyone is what they appear to be or what stereotypes say a person to be. You who was born from muggle parents." Her eyes widened and somewhere inside herself shame for her actions developed. "But you're just like everyone else though you claim yourself to be tolerant and open minded. Some open minded person you are!" His presence began to vanish and she felt his anguish, his true anguish for the first time. "Goodbye Hermione."

"No- wait Jin!" He was gone and the shame over her actions came crashing down over her. No creature good or bad could feel that much anguish without having a pure heart and soul. Throwing her book aside from where it was still held weakly in her hand. She ran.

At the entrance of the library Harry and Ron called for her, but she ignored them. She had to find Jin and apologize if it was the last thing she ever did! They chased her and she knew though she didn't care, the only thing she cared for was the man she so deeply hurt.

Up staircases and down winding corridors with sharp corners they chased her until she came to the doors leading out of the castle. She knew he was out there and she knew she had to find him, grabbing a handle she threw open the large doors and ran out into the storm in nothing but her school uniform. Her two friends screamed after her to stop but she paid no heed and continued her plunge into the storm and into night. They tried to follow her out into the storm but the wind and the cold pushed them back, squinting his eyes against the storm Harry desperately tried to locate his friend.

"She's mad, she's bloody mad Harry!" Ron was gripping his shoulders and shaking Harry wildly. Harry ripped his shoulders from Ron's hands and ran away from the red head towards the Great Hall where supper was being eaten by the rest of the castle. It was strange to think that only five minutes ago he and Ron had gone to get Hermione for supper. She had been so distracted lately that she had been forgetting to eat. He shook his head as he ran and cursed himself for being so stupid, for letting Ron convince him that she was just worrying about exams- he knew that her actions weren't normal but he ignored it in favor of some mental peace. Because of his selfish actions she was now driven half crazy and running through the snow and could possibly freeze to death.

He slammed open the doors with all his might, trying to get the attention of anyone who would listen. Professor McGonagall stood swiftly and her face was a mask of concern as she saw the state of her second favorite student. "Hermione." The room was silent, not even the clatter of cutlery could be heard. "Hermione ran out into the storm, we couldn't stop her!" Before he had even finished speaking the teachers had mobilized and after rounding the table the group swiftly walked down the aisles. The only thing that even remotely betrayed their panic was the slightly quickened pace in their step and the mutually widened eyes and shrunken pupils.

The fourteen professors stood at the doors to the outside unable to comprehend why she of all the students did this. "I'm sure she had a completely reasonable and intelligent reason for doing this." Filius Flitwick's words sounded weak even to himself.

"I don't think so sir." Harry had followed them and Ron stood towards the side still clearly shaken. "She's been acting weird all week. And when she ran something was different about her, it was as though she didn't care anymore-"

"I made her commit suicide!" Ron's voice was adamant and his shoulders slumped with defeat. "I stood her up a week ago. I, I cheated on her when we were supposed to go out on a date. She said she was fine when I explained everything, but now this?" Harry felt a spark of anger that Ron was wasting time with this rubbish. Hermione would commit suicide for no one, and over no broken heart. He was making this situation about himself rather than thinking of their lost friend. In anger he grabbed Ron's shirt and shook him violently.

"You dirty prick. Hermione's lost out there in the snow and you're making this into some sort of pity Ron party. She could be dying right now!" Hands grabbed his own and Harry was forced to let go of Ron. Looking up Harry stared into the smoldering amber eyes of his long time mentor. "Remus. We have to find her."

"We will Harry, we will." He looked at Ron who was still lost in his world, "This is no one's fault, and she did not run out into this storm to die, we all know Hermione and I think we all noticed something was wrong. None of us spoke to her, but we will rectify that once we find her. Now, go back to your dorm and give solace to your housemates until we find her."

"But I want to help!" Harry looked around at the professors in a desperate attempt to find an ally.

"No Harry, on this we are all firm. It is our responsibility to look after Hermione." Dumbledore's words sounded final but Harry would not let go without a fight.

"She needs me. I have to find her." Still nothing, "I'll go with or without your consent, you cannot stop me." Eyes flashed.

"That is where you are wrong Mister Potter." Harry turned to glare at his long time enemy.

"Why is that Snape?" There was no Hermione around to make him add professor.

"That's Professor Snape Mister Potter," McGonagall was still there and she glared at her student, "And we will bind your magical signature to this castle so that way you cannot leave. If you choose to follow you're route will be forced to entrap you in such a way. I ask that you think wisely and realize that this is not the right time to try for dominance. Hermione needs us now, and we cannot spend time worrying about you." Harry deflated at the mention of his lost friend.

"There's no need to bind my signature, I'll stay. She might find her way back anyway, and she'll need someone here to wait for her. Just in case." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing and began to protest.

"Leave it Ron, they need to start looking and I don't know any good tracking spells- do you." Ron opened his mouth to reply. "And the point-me spell only goes so far. It can be confused in this storm and we don't want to go the wrong way." Ron glared but stayed quiet.

"Now that we have wasted enough time on your theatrics maybe we can start looking for Ms. Granger." Snape's voice rung clearly through the entrance area and his coworkers nodded in agreement. They turned towards the door, "Use your speaking spell if you find anything or plan to head back. Use your magic sparingly as we do not know how far she's gone." The others nodded and they left through the main door.

Ron was turning to head to the one eyed witch in order to leave when Harry stopped him. "Ron, we need to stay." Ron looked at him with betrayal. "Don't look at me like that, we're useless in this situation, we can't fight all battles and sometimes we need to admit that there are somethings that others do better. Now is one of those times." Ron stormed off angrily, no doubt to tell the other students of his woe at Hermione committing suicide over him.

Harry sighed.


	3. White Russian

A/N: A lot of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I haven't decided how much to hate Ron yet- I simply despise his character, but haven't made a complete decision for this story.

* * *

Her life force was flickering and she was nearly frozen to death when Jin found her. "You stupid girl." He admonished lightly, though he truly afraid for her life. Bending down he picked up her small body and clutched her to his chest. "Koenma! I need you!" It wasn't often that Jin called on the prince of spirit world, but Koenma conceded that he owed Jin a few things for fighting for the good of humanity in the Makai Tournament.

"Koenma!" This time there was a bit of frantic panic in his voice. A void in the storm appeared and Jin all but ran through it, careful not to jostle his precious bundle.

"Yes, Jin. What is it you want? You don't usually call on me." Koenma hadn't even looked up from his stamping.

"Help her." His voice broke. Something in his heart called to the stubborn human in his arms. She came after him, even after finding out what he was. Sure, she was angry at first but she went looking for him and was going to die for it.

Koenma looked up startled at the unusual tone in the wind demon's voice. His eyes widened marginally upon seeing the body in his arms. "Give her to me." At once Koenma stood in teenage form, and held out his arms for the girl. Jin handed over his Bonnie with trepidation and kept his eyes locked on her. "Ogre!"

George entered through a side door and bowed low to Koenma, "Sir, I really would like it better if you called me by my name-"

"No time for that ogre, I need everything we know about this girl."

"For when sir?"

"Yesterday!" George ran from the room at the tone of his master's voice.

"Jin, I need her file in order to do anything. I don't know if this is her time to die or not, I'll not stem the natural order of things."

"Koenma." Koenma looked up. "Koenma I don't think I'll be wanting to live in a world without her- Urameshi be damned. She's my new number one goal."

Koenma internally whistled and shot a look down at the more than half frozen girl, that kind of loyalty- from Jin? He was choosing this girl over Yusuke, which meant she had to be important, but why?

George came back with a thick stack of papers and handed them to the prince of spirit world, who looked them over carefully. Speaking softly to the girl in front of him he said, "You've led quite a life Miss Granger. And it appears it is not yet time for you to die- you have much left to do. And I know a certain wind demon who would miss you terribly." Taking out his mafukan Koenma held it over the body of Hermione Jane Granger and spoke a healing spell.

"Jin, she will be weak, for a while. I want you to look over her. I feel as though this girl is going to be important in the future." Jin nodded with a serious expression on his face. "Here." Koenma picked up the now warm body and placed her gently into Jin's arms.

"Thank you Koenma." Koenma nodded thoughtfully and stopped Jin before he could exit the room.

"Jin, tell me why this girl is so important to you?"

Jin turned and smiled toothily at the prince. "Cause, I've been watching this here girly for a long time. She's created quite a fond space in my heart she has.

"And you're so sure she feels the same?"

Jin's grin widened, "She came after me didn't she? I don't know if she loves me, or just hates the bloke she used to be with. Either way she nearly killed herself to find me- that's good enough for an old demon like me. She's my duty now."

"She? Or her kind?"

Jin's eyes flashed, "Both I would think. She'd be dreadfully sad if they perished, and I can't let such a beautiful girl be sad." Koenma looked at the body in Jin's arms. Beauty? She was average sized, maybe a bit on the pudgy end with a slightly large nose and hair that made it seem like she stuck her finger in an electrical socket. In all honesty, the girl was built stocky like an ox or a cow. Taking a look at that face however, because the nose she would never be a true and classic beauty but there was something there. She probably didn't know how to smile pretty for cameras, but no one could deny that even in her near death state there was a spark. Koenma nodded in satisfaction to himself.

"Yes, she is beautiful."

"Aye, now if only I can get her to see it." Grinning cheekily once more at the ruler Jin left out the door. Once the door closed behind him they were back out in the storm. He could smell her kind out looking for her, that wouldn't do- the two of them needed a talk.

Finding a small out of the way area that was semi protected from the elements he deftly placed her still unconscious form on the ground. Using his speed and power Jin was quick to create a little snow and ice mound. Hollowing out the inside he once again returned to the body and took her in. The next was a fire, that wasn't his deal but he was sure he could find enough materials and dry them. Standing crouched in the hollow he grasped her tiny hand in his large one and gave it a soft squeeze. "I'll be back my sweet bonnie lass. Don't you be going no where without old Jin."

With that he was out in the night grabbing sticks and other elements to make a fire. In no time he was back in his ice cave and lighting a fire. Crumpling up some old news paper that he had found along with a bit of steel wool from the town nearby he lit it gently with his power- even the weakest demon baby could create a spark. As the pile lit he fed it small kindling and finally larger sticks that would take some time to burn. Closing the passage to the outside blocked out the final feelings of cold, they didn't have to worry about such things as air or ventilation- he was a wind manipulator after all.

It was sometime later when he heard her heart beat increase and the pick up in her breath. Turning ever so slowly towards her a fear gripped his heart. He frantically remembered the horn on his head and the slightly taller than average height. His teeth! She would be afraid of his teeth; dammit he should have left her in here and slept outside.

"Jin, please turn around." He stiffened and refused to turn until she laid a hand ever so gently on his arm.

"Unless your flesh looks rotten I promise to hear you out." It didn't help his trepidation, but he could not deny this young girl anything. He turned and held completely still as her roaming eyes took in his appearance. Finally she smiled, "Not half bad. Though I could do with more of a shirt as we're just meeting."

"Not half bad!" He couldn't believe his ears she didn't find him appalling! "You should be scared out of your wee little mind and running for Hadrian's wall or something. Not sitting here right as rain with a demon with a horn-"

"Yes, a demon with a horn." She inched closer around the fire and he found himself trapped, "And very blue eyes." She reached out tenderly for his hand and grabbed the appendage. "I'm sorry for my reaction." Jin deflated and was without words for once in his life.

"Do you eat humans?" He shook his head.

"Fruits maybe? Fruits, vegetables, fish, and meat?" He nodded at every item mentioned. She crawled forward even more, though her kneecaps were red and chapped from the snow floor. "That's good enough for me." She rested her forehead against his shoulder meekly as if almost afraid he would push her away.

"Ice cream."

"Hm?" She picked her head up to look at him.

"I like ice cream." Their eyes met.

"I do too." His tense shoulders relaxed and they shared their first smile face to face.

"How's that ankle of yours?"

'His voice is more pure now,' she thought, 'before it was as though he was talking against the wind.'

"It's fine" Hermione answered absently still enraptured by his appearance.

"You sure? Did you take that medicine I left on your bed?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, and reflected on the memory.

* * *

A page turned almost silently one night, though you wouldn't have been able to hear it over the din of the common room anyway. 'Mythology from Untruths to Truths' was a truly fascinating book about the wizarding world past, and Hermione was eating it up.

Her right leg was spread out along the length of the couch while the other rested nicely on the floor. If it weren't for the pain in her ankle, she would have to say that this was incredibly nice- you almost never got a full couch to yourself at this time of evening.

There was movement over the top of her book, but she ignored it until Ron sat down on her ankle as though he hadn't seen it. A sound of pain left her mouth and she smacked Ron as hard as she could with her book.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What was that for!" He rubbed his should experimentally as if checking for anything broken.

"My ankle Ron, you know that I hurt it and yet you sat down on it as though it didn't exist." She admonished with a glare and he shifted slightly and his butt thumped as it fell off of her leg and landed on the couch.

"I thought it had gone away by now- anyway Hermione you can't just be taking up and entire couch like this. There are other people who want to use it."

"And other people should understand that I'm injured." Tabbing her page lightly, Hermione closed the book with an internal sigh- she wasn't going to get any more reading done now.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway I just wanted to say sorry for last night." She stiffened. Last night, the night she met Jin, the night Ron stood her up on their date.

"It's no problem." It really wasn't a problem. She didn't know how but even thinking about Jin kept her on a very high cloud. She should probably be thanking him- not that she ever would.

"No, listen I know you're really angry and sad and like, but you gotta understand that Lavender and I, we got a-" He scanned the common room and found her, Hermione could almost see him licking his lips mentally, "connection. And you're a nice girl, you're my best friend after all after Harry of course."

"Of course" She felt sick to her stomach.

"But I just can't ignore that connection. You wouldn't want me to, would you?"

"Of course not," She grabbed his hand, even if he was an asshole when it came to girls and relationships, most of the time he was a really great friend- a really great one. And if this girl was what he needed right now she would support him. "Ron listen, I was meeting up with you the other night to tell you I'm not interested." That wasn't the entire truth, she was still interested then, but she sure as hell wasn't now.

She could tell that he didn't believe her and that angered her slightly, but on the other hand if they switched placed she wouldn't have believed either. "I'm seeing someone." Where the hell did that come from? Stupid mouth! Stupid slip!

"Sure, Hermione." He squeezed her hand and stood up. The fire lit his face and he smiled at her as if she was a silly child. "Just remember Hermione it's okay to be sad, and you don't need to lie to your dear old Ron."

Her blood boiled at his arrogance, but he was gone before she could respond. There was no point in yelling across the common room and making a scene.

She only just met Jin, there was no way she was even considering seeing him romantically. No matter how romantic like feelings she had for him- he wasn't even human! 'Does that really count?' Her thoughts countered.

"Et tu, Brutus?" She whispered to herself high sarcastic at her betraying thoughts. It would do her no good to continue on that train of thought. Picking up her book, she tucked it into her messenger back that lay open at the side of the couch. Wincing she swung her leg down and she grabbed for the crutches that Madame Pomfrey had given her. Hoisting herself up she made her way easily to the stairs.

Never had Hermione been so happy to have broken her leg before, if she hadn't this experience would be a lot more embarrassing. With practiced ease Hermione got herself up the staircase and up more until she reached her sixth year dorm. Taking a hand off its crutch she turned the knob and opened the door. Entering the large room she used one of the crutches to close the door behind her.

Thankfully the room was empty of its usual giggling inhabitants and Hermione sent a thankful prayer to someone for not making her deal with that tonight. Steadily she made her way to her bed and was surprised to see a small jar on her bed with a letter enclosed on top of it.

Standing on one foot, she put both crutches into one hand and lowered herself onto the bed, that finished she leaned them against the bedpost and shook out her hands and arms. She stretched her arms and wrists to loosen them and then picked up the letter.

The letter itself was on rough tarnished paper and was folded in half. Opening it she found uneasy scrawl as if not used to writing English letters.

'Bonnie,

I heard what you said to that rat downstairs. What a putz that boy is, no wonder you chose a dashing young man as myself. Now, I know that you said that most likely to get to him, or something like that but I can't help but hope that someday it will be true and I'll have for myself a bonnie lass. Still, it was nice hearing you say such words, it gave my ears a wiggle and made my heart sing a thousand songs for you. As for the jar, I put in it some mighty good bruise balm that I hope will ease your aches in that ankle of yours. You really are a dainty little girly aren't ya? Anywho the balm will have you up and off those metal things soon enough, and then we'll play.

All the affection in my crooked heart,

Jin'

She blushed hotly- he had heard her! But how! The wind…

* * *

"Thank you very much Jin, I was able to get off he crutches soon after." He smiled widely at her before rapidly closing his mouth to hide his teeth.

"Jin I told you I didn't care, and now I'm gonna pound it into you." She rapped him hard on the head. "Every time you do something like that I'm going to hit you. I've made up my mind to accept you as you are, as you have been, and as you will be in the future. I would not have run out into the storm on some sort of death wish otherwise- now don't make me regret it." She huffed and crossed her arms, every image of a disgruntled girl.

Jin once again grinned widely. "You're cute."

"And about that." He could feel that this relationship might just be the death of him, with her having that fiery temper. "We're not dating yet, we're not in a relationship yet. I don't rush into relationships and I don't plan on starting now. If you're to do that be a gentleman-" His lips met hers softly and in a second they were gone.

"Lass, Hermione, I don't plan on pressuring you or moving to fast for your likin'. But just know that you're mine until the day that you tell me otherwise. I care for you deeply and I don't plan on letting go. In my eyes we are courting, and I'll see fit to do what a please within the limits you set for us." Hermione averted her eyes and opened her mouth to argue, "-No. I almost lost you today fair one." He used his hand to tilt her face up towards his. "I don't plan on letting that happen again. It scared me truth be told. It scared me enough to realize that you are what I want, and you are who I'll be loyal to." Their eyes met and held, "Don't ever worry about me stepping out or anything else that could hurt you. I know that you're not ready for such a great commitment, but I am and I'll wait until you're ready." Jin's ears perked up.

"I hear your friends coming this way, so I'll be going now." He placed another gentle kiss upon her lips. "Until then." With that he was gone and in his wake was a small door that led to the outside and in the distance she heard Professor McGonagall's frantic calls for her. Scrambling to exit her safe haven, Hermione spared one look back before sticking her head and arms outside and sent out sparks with her wand.

"I found her! I found her!" There was her professor screaming into a glowing orb into her hands and running towards her.

"Hermione, you're safe now."

Hermione smiled, "I know," She gestured to the shelter, "I have been."


	4. Muddy Rose Amaretto

I was really hoping for more reviews, and I mean it. I really want reviews on this because I'm not gonna write it if only I'm reading it. And I know that people are reading it, so stop being lazy and just taking in my work: give something back to me even so much as a 'great chapter!'.

* * *

Hermione smiled slightly as she pressed her fingers to her lips. It was a small secret smile and she shook her head at the spectacle she was making of herself. For the past week she had been walking around as if lifted by some unseen force- and truth be told she was.

Jin's love to her was something amazing and mystical, even if she wasn't ready to return the feelings just yet. She stood and left the Great Hall having had enough of the pressing stares of the student and staff body.

Once outside the doors she spun around and lifted her arms up as though she had an invisible partner. The wind pressed into her hands as it always did now and she smiled as they waltzed silently in the empty hallway. A pair of ghost lips pressed into her forehead and a voice whispered into her ear words of endearment and encouragement.

The words also warned her of the door that was about to open, thus enabling Hermione time enough to lower her hands from their ballroom position. Jin's wind hands glided across her shoulders and back and his voice whispered once more in her ear, "I will see you tonight my sweet Bon-Bon."

She grimaced slightly at the nickname and whispered almost silently in return, "Bon-Bon is where I cross the line." She could almost feel his smirk and knew that somewhere he was.

"Hermione!" She winced even harder at Ron and Harry's call and bit back a sigh. Since the blizzard incident she had avoided them at all costs even so much as leaving supper early. She turned.

"Hi guys!" Her bright response and smile made them falter for a second.

"Hermione, we need to talk-"

"I'm not worth suicide over!" Ron had grabbed her by the shoulders and was shaking her violently. Harry was instantly there tugging Ron off of her as Hermione's poor abused brain fizzled back to life.

"What a manhandling. Ron, you don't know you're on strength." Hermione rubbed her hands up and down her arms to get back blood flow from the vicious attack.

"Hermione, we need to talk." The murmurs in the hall grew louder signaling the end of supper. "But not here, somewhere else." Hermione reluctantly nodded and followed the two boys down one hallway and around and down another before coming to the courtyard. Since the strange winter storm the grounds and surrounding areas had been under an extreme heat spell that you would expect from late April, leaving the courtyard warm and muddy.

Picking their way along through the mud to the cobblestone path they finally made it to a bench. The three sat though uncomfortably.

"Hermione, suicide is not the answer, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings but you have to get over me!" Hermione's eye twitched slightly at Ron's dramatic self-centeredness.

"Ron, never in my life would I kill myself over you, I can assure you of that." He almost looked deflated, as if she was lying and trying to cover up her weakness.

Harry seeing what was about to happen: a fight, stepped in.

"Well, can you tell us what you were doing? Maybe give us a bit of insight?" Harry cringed at how feeble he sounded, but maybe feeble and diplomacy was best for right now.

"I, well. It's complicated." Ron made a sound in the back of his throat. "Ron, I'll swear to and on anything you want that it was not about you." Harry motioned for her to continue and Hermione could picture Jin watching them with a huge grin.

"I had a fight with my boyfriend-"

"See Harry! She's delusional!" Ron jumped up and pointed his finger harshly at Hermione. "You and I are not dating, we did not have a fight, stop deluding yourself!" Hermione's eyes flashed and she was about to retort when an owl's screech tore through the night's silence.

A tawny barn owl flew towards them equipped with a single rose and a letter. The owl landed on Hermione's clothed legs and held out an appendage to her.

"Oh, for me?" She murmured while untying the objects.

"I figured this would come in handy, so I prepared a serenade for you lass. Aren't I just the sweetest demon you've ever dated?" Jin's voice was so close it was nearly in her head.

"You're the only demon I've ever met." She whispered back just as silently assuming he could hear it. Picking up the rose she inhaled its scent deeply and smiled. Jin had gotten her a rose.

Opening the card she didn't mind it too much when Ron and Harry peered over her shoulder.

'My dearest Lass Hermione, (she made a face. God, these pet names needed to go!)

Now, don't be torn up over how I've addressed this to you. You are quite my bonnie little lass and thus I'm going to treat you as such. Normally I would offer such royal beauty a chicken for your table, however as you are off at your boarding school and thus are in no need for a chicken (I also do not have one) I decided a rose would just have to do. A rose is supposed to symbolize beauty beyond compare. I don't believe that (she made a face again) for you are far more beautiful than any rose. You should symbolize beauty beyond compare, as I like you more than roses. (A look of exasperation crossed her features. 'Jin, as you were doing so well with the poetic lover thing…'.) Any who, I am sure looking forward to seeing you over break, I am truly glad that you agreed to stay with me at my home for the summer. I'll introduce you to all my best mates, including one great brute named Urameshi. He's harmless as a puppy dog he is, but don't tell him that. Anyway I hope that this mail reaches you safely and that you reply back as soon as possibly.

All my affection,

Your Jin and Tonic'

Once again a look of exasperation crossed her features. 'Your Jin and Tonic?! Jin! What is that supposed to mean, of all the nicknames and pet names you chose and alcoholic beverage!' Her eye twitched. 'And what is this about coming home with him for the holidays! I never agreed to that. That sneaky little conniving demon! I am going to skin him alive next time I get my hands one him!'

"Hermione… Hermione… Hermione!" Harry butted her shoulder lightly as she came out of her murderous haze. "Who is this from, do you know?"

Her eye twitched again- it seemed to be doing that lot. Were they insinuating that the only romantic things that she got were from strangers or stalkers? Well. Now that she thought about it, Jin was pretty much her stalker.

"Of course I do, as I told Ron previously I am seeing someone and I have been for quite some time." They looked disbelieving at her. "No really, I am!"

"Hermione, I told you that you don't have to fake a boyfriend. It's okay to be upset about this sort of thing. I know I'm dashing and all, but give up the act it's a little sad." Ron's flippant attitude was beginning to rub her the wrong way. He stood and stretched his arms, "C'mon Harry she's obviously not ready to talk about her problems just yet. She just needs time to come to grips with the situation." He started to walk away and then stopped at the entrance to the courtyard to wait for Harry.

"Listen, Hermione. I'd love to believe that you're in a relationship, but this?" He gestured to the card and the rose. "Came along a little too conveniently, I mean just when we confront you and ask you about your feelings all of a sudden you have a boyfriend?" He gripped her hands softly but tightly in his hands. "I want to believe you. But I just can't." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Come talk to us when you're ready- and I'm always here for you. Just- but honest with me, okay?" Hermione hung her head dejectedly- they'd never believe her even though she could see that Harry desperately wanted to. She nodded feebly and felt their presence leave.

Almost immediately she was swept up into a deep and loving hug.

"Oh Jin." She crushed her face into his chest and cried. "I know that the likelihood of me finding romance is slim, finding it right when Ron rejected me is even slimmer but I had hoped that they would believe me."

"I know, and that card I sent was a real ear wiggler if you ask me. Quite the romantic writer aren't I?" He grinned at her and she had to return the smile. She leaned back from his embrace, and was content to just sit next to him. Her smile widened at the thought, most girls her age always had to touch who they were with, always had to be all over them, or in their laps. She stole a glance at Jin. But not them, true their relationship was just starting, and they weren't even really dating yet (or at least that was what she continuously told herself) however she felt as though they didn't have to be all over each other. It was nice.

"So, will you come with me?"

"Hm?"

Jin tapped the letter still held tightly in her hands. "Come stay at my cottage with me. Just for the summer. You'll have your own room and everythin'. No sleepin' in my bed less you be wishin' to. Promise my heart and hope to." He paused. "And hope to?"

She giggled, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Gods, that sounds gruesome. No, I like my way far better." He took her smaller hands lightly in his, "Promise my heart, and hope to keep you."

Her face heat up and she slid her hands from his.

"Don't say that sort of stuff. We aren't in a relationship yet, there is no forever for us yet. We're just too friends-" His face was all of a sudden far too close to hers.

"Good friends who."

"Who." Her brain stopped, he was so close.

"Good friends who kiss and hold occasionally." He was all of a sudden there invading her senses warm and soft on her lips.

He pulled back, "Come stay with me. Let me show you what could be. No strings attached, if it's not what you imagine or fantasize about you can go right home and tell me goodbye." Their eyes met.

"Yes." He smiled and swooped in for another kiss.

She giggled slightly as she closed the door to her dorm room behind her and for the thousandth time pressed her fingers to her lips. They were still warm from his kisses.

She knew that the other girls were watching but chose to ignore them and continue in her Jin induced haze. Nearly dancing to her bed she conjured up a vase and went to the small adjoining bathroom to fill it with water. Coming back into the room she floated to her bedside and gently placed the vessel on her nightstand. Taking her rose she swiftly cut it down to size with her wand and placed it in the vase. Tomorrow she would have to go get some plant longevity powder to put in the water to make the rose last longer.

Even though she knew the letter and the rose was mostly for show, it was almost mostly to show her how Jin felt. And she felt it loud in clear through his kisses and words. Rereading the letter she smiled happily. So this was what it felt like to be wanted, no to be needed for more than schoolwork. Folding the letter gently as though it was made from the finest silks she placed it in her bedside table next to the previous letter and bruise balm.

Toeing off her shoes Hermione slid herself backwards into her bed and shut the hangings in order to change for bed. Then, finally, curled under the covers she slept and Jin through his wind held her.

* * *

So I've decided that I'm going to put up whatever song I was listening to at the time of writing this chapter.

'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	5. Pilgrim's Punch

Loving it!

* * *

The fighting had not ceased, it had in fact gotten worse and thus Hermione chose to sit alone on the train ride home for the summer holidays. The morning after the rose and courtyard incident gossip was all over the school about Hermione's secret boyfriend. Ron of course squashed all the rumors by saying that she was just trying to make him jealous and that they should not encourage her. Harry didn't help Ron, but he also didn't stop Ron from saying these things.

She shook her head violently. Stupid boys! With a sound of pure anger and fury she threw her book violently against the opposite seat of the compartment. There was just no way that anyone would ever believe her if they didn't see Jin for themselves, and they couldn't because he was the horn boy extraordinaire! Thinking of Jin made her sigh, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him in nearly three days, and that in itself was worrisome as he was usually never far from her.

Looking out the train window Hermione took this opportunity to contemplate what Jin's home might be like. Maybe he was really just trying to kill her and eat her. Maybe it was filled with corpses and bones. She blanched; maybe he was going to hand her over to Voldemort! The train jumped on the track slightly and a piece of fruit fell from the overhead compartment to startle her.

Shaking her head she leaned forward and picked up the fruit. She was being silly; Jin was crazy about her and would never do anything to hurt her. She hoped. The door to her compartment opened slowly and Harry grinned sheepishly at her.

"May I?" She nodded slightly though every fiber of her being was screaming at her to slam the door in his face. "Listen, Hermione." He sat down next to her and she shifted away from him. "No, stop moving away from me and listen. Ron and I care about you- we really do." She snorted. "I know that Ron is acting like a complete prat, but he was truly worried when you ran out into the storm and now you're saying that you have a boyfriend. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you, and he especially does not want to be the one at fault if something does happen."

Hermione looked away from him and he grabbed her hands in his.

"I know we haven't been the greatest friends in the world as of late, but don't give up on us."

"I do have a boyfriend." It was mumbled, but still there. She turned her head and glared at him, "And if you and Ron don't get your heads out of your arses you will never meet him. Ever. Now leave Harry I want to be alone."

"But Hermione-"

"No buts, until you two learn how to be better friends I'm not considering you any friends of mine."

Harry sighed and stood, "Fine you can act like this for a while but remember that you're supposed to come to headquarters at some point this summer. It's too dangerous for you to be out there in the world by yourself."

"I won't be alone Harry. I'll be with Jin." Harry chose not to comment and left.

As the door closed Hermione started to cry. She had been able to avoid crying for the past three hours of the eight hour long journey it took to get from school to King's Crossing, but was unable to help it now.

"Oh Jin."

* * *

The station was crowded with parents when the train pulled in and Hermione dejectedly got off the train. She had no way of contacting Jin, so she would just have to wait until he showed up and that meant going home to an empty house for a while. Her parents had been moved to a safe house somewhere off the continent and even Hermione had no idea where they were.

Ron and Harry along with the rest of the Weasley clan came towards her and Hermione pivot turned on her heel in order to escape them.

"Hermoine!" Too late she had been spotted. She sighed and stopped, waiting for them to catch up.

"Bonnie!" A large and very warm thing crashed into her from the side and she was immediately swept up in a gigantic hug. Invisible wind hands caressed every inch of her to make sure that she was in one piece and Hermione clung back to him just as hard. They had been together for just around five months, but already it felt like eternity and Hermione was very glad to be back in his arms. In public. In his arms, in public. She pulled back frantic and was surprised by the sight she saw.

Jin was standing in front of her, or some strange human version of her precious wind demon. His horn was gone as was his pointy ears. He was slightly shorted, as to blend in no doubt and he was actually wearing normal clothing. She loved him in normal clothing; she loved him even more in the snug charcoal blue sweater and dark wash jeans.

Leaving down Jin whispered, "I'll tell you where all my bobs and pieces have gone to."

She nodded, "I'd like a 'how' too."

"Of course."

They smiled at one another.

"And who is this young man?" Molly Weasley wasn't exactly pleased at the site of this strange young man. Hopefully it was a brother or other relative, as she was sure that Hermione belonged to her son, and her son alone.

Jin smiled and held out his hand. "Jin Flynn."

Molly shook it with a tight smile. "Relative?"

"Boyfriend."

Her smile tightened.

Hermione was not a person who took pleasure at the suffering or unhappiness of others, however she was not pious either. Grabbing Jin's hand she practically dragged him over to Harry and Ron the latter of whom was looking rather green and sickly.

Beaming she presented Jin, "Guys this is Jin, the boyfriend I told you about." Jin's usually cheerful face was rather tight as he looked at these two boys.

"Which one of you be Ron." Ron held up his hand meekly and Jin smiled too sweetly at him, "Now lad, we're going to go have a little chasty. If you'd please come with me." With an iron hand on Ron's shoulder and an iron expression on his face Jin led Ron away from the family around a nearby shoulder.

Later Hermione asked about what he said to Ron to make him scamper around that corner so fast, but Jin just smiled and said something along the lines of a "man to man chat about the treatment of women."

Jin came back around the corner cheerfully following the even greener Ron. Going to Harry he grabbed the boy's hand a little harder than usual and pulled him a little closer than necessary.

"I know that you aren't as bad as that one there. But you didn't help my lass either and for that I can't forgive you. She's a good girl and she deserves better friends than the likes of you. Treat her better or I'll take her away to where people will treat her right." He squeezed a little harder and Harry could have sworn his bones creaked. "Have we an understanding?"

"Of course." Harry wasn't stupid, there was something about this guy that made his hair stand on end like nothing he had ever encountered before, and frankly whatever that something was it scared him.

Jin took a step back and went back to having a great huge smile on his face.

"Now, if that be all the lassie and I have vacationing to do, don't we lass?" He grinned and held out his hand for the very pink Hermione. Later she would scold him about the threatening of Ron and Harry. She couldn't hear what was said but both of the boys had basically shat themselves, so it must have been pretty intimidating. She let him grab her hand in his and smiled.

"Of course Jin." He reached down and grabbed her trunk from where it was beside her and waved a salutation with the big trunk causing Ron's eyes to budge from his head.

"You think that has a feather light charm on it?"

"I sure hope so mate, for both our sakes."

* * *

Jin slung Hermione's trunk into the boot of the car and grinned down at his pouting miss.

"Now don't be like that there missy. Those two weren't hurt too much, most just being hurt was their pride and that could do t be harmed a bit more." He took a step closer and cupped her cheek with an outstretched hand. "I love you lass and I hate the way that those boys think they can treat you. I'm here to show them that you can't be treated in anything less than gold."

What could she say to that? All her life she'd been wanting and hoping for a guy to treat her like he treats her and she was going to do her best not to lose her temper foolishly.

"Jin, how are we supposed to drive the car? I can't go for my license until I'm eighteen and you're a demon."

"Ye of little faith lass." He thumped the hood of the old car twice with his fist and a blue face peaked over the edge of the driver's side window. Hermione had been too wrapped up in Jin to notice someone across from the passenger's side and when she finally did it was surprising to say the least.

"Jin, there's a little blue man with a horn in your driver's seat."

"I know there Bonnie. His name's George and he'll be driving us to home soon enough. He's an ogre." Hermione smiled weakly.

"And ogre."

"Yes, an ogre and he is right here and can hear you! Oh how horrible to be judged by the color of my skin-"

Jin thumped the roof again and George flinched timidly.

"Enough of that now George, no whining. I want this vacation to be perfect, starting with the drive." George continued to mutter forlornly in the front seat and Hermione stared questionably at Jin.

"Don't worry about it. If whining made you rich George would have all the money ever in creation." He opened up the door to the backseat. "Slide in now, I'll sit with ole' blue boy so that way he doesn't scare you none."

That was a bit of male chauvinism, however she let it go because she really didn't want to sit next to the ogre. No offence to George or Jin, but it was hard enough just to get used to Jin's horn and ears, a blue man driving in the seat next to her would be a little too much to handle at the moment.

George dropped them off at the ocean's edge and Hermione saw a drop. Walking over she was surprised to see a small harbor nestled into the rock wall and surrounding areas.

"Smell the sea lass. Soon enough we'll be home and happy relaxing in the Irish sun and shore." She leaned back into him when he had come up behind her. Now she tiled her head up and in an uncharacteristic show of affection kissed him lightly on the underside of his jaw: the only area she could really reach.

"Sounds perfect Jin. Sounds absolutely perfectly. Let's go home."

* * *

Review me baby!


	6. Irish Comfort

It' short, but I really wanted to get one out between exams. Yes, it's that time of year, final exams are knocking on my doors and I'll be home from Uni in three weeks! Crazy, right? Now I've never taken the ferry, but I've heard about the time amount and I can only assume that there's a toller at the gates. Cheers!

* * *

It was a short ferry ride, it only took two and half-hours or about to take the Fishguard- Rosslare ferry across, but Hermione was happy when she stepped off the boat. Jin grinned merrily and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Is my miss not suited for boating?"

She shook her head grandly, "Not at all. I hate boats. All boats. Hate them." His grin widened and they finished their walk down the dock to the dry land station. Heading to the car park another car was waiting. Hermione stopped walking when she saw the car. "Jin, who's driving that?"

"You are deary."

Her eyes bulged.

"I cannot! I haven't a license or anything."

"And so we'll not get caught now shall we?" He unlocked the car from the passenger side and turned to her. "Come on now, I know that you know how to drive."

"I do, but the rules strictly say-"

"We can handle this, come on now. Don't make a scene and we can drive out of here all peaceful and wonderful like."

She sighed, but went along with it. Going over to the driver's side she got in and reached for the keys he was holding. Starting the ignition she pulled out and gave the ticket to the toller when it was needed.

They entered N25 and Jin wouldn't stop talking.

"Jin, please. We're entering a traffic circle," she paused to check the traffic coming on the right, "And I'm a new driver and would appreciate some quiet right now." He sighed and directed her through the traffic circles and the ones coming up.

On the first circle she took the second exit onto Cliff Rd/N25, at the second she took the first exit and stayed on N25 heading towards Cork. She was happy when she came to the third traffic circle and was able to get onto N25 proper easily enough. After Jin gave her the money for the tolls they were off and she breathed a sight of relief.

Once on the motorway proper Jin was riding her to go faster and faster.

"Jin if you don't stop I'll pull over- I swear it! The speed limit is 100 kilometers an hour and I'm not exceeding it. Do you want to get caught?" He sunk back into his seat dejected and she sighed in relief.

"Where exactly are we going anyway? All you've had me do is go towards Cork and stay on the blasted road. Now I've been driving for a bit over a hour half and I want answers." He grinned.

"We're going to Inchydoney."

"Jin that's nearly a four hour drive!"

"Yeah, yeah, Lass, just keep driving and we'll be there before you know it."

She groaned a little and resigned herself to a long drive. It wasn't as though she didn't like Inchydoney; it was just that it was such a long drive! But still, the beaches were nice this time of year.

* * *

He had directed her off the main roads in Inchydoney and sent them down winding dirt roads. She came to a stop at a street sign, "Wind Way?" She turned to Jin, "How charming and inventive of you." He flashed her a cheery smile and she pulled forward and continued down the road.

At the end of the road was a small shack of a house made out of whitewashed clay and a thatched room and was guarded by a low stone fence. The overhangs above the doors and windows were filled with sea roses and Hermione thought it was all together very charming. Pulling the car to a stop they got out and Jin came around the car to sling his arm around her shoulders.

"This is where I live, Lass, and this is where we'll live for the next few weeks." He smiled down at her, "Would you like to see the inside?" She smiled and nodded.

After Jin had grabbed her trunk from the boot, the two went inside and immediately entered a small foyer. The foyer had two doors, one of each side and one led to a loo and the other to a small sitting room. The designs were very minimalistic, but she enjoyed them. Once she had been shown them Jin led her back out to the foyer and down through the opening at the far end that was adjacent to the front door. They entered into the small kitchen and she blanched slightly. On either end of the kitchen there were two decent sized lofts for sleeping. She turned to Jin.

"Is this what you meant when you said that we would be sleeping separately?"

He grinned sheepishly and floated up to one of the lofts.

"Looksy," He pulled a curtain across the loft completely concealing it. "Complete privacy."

She frowned further. "I don't know, Jin. I mean. This is just rather uncomfortable for me…"

Jin came back down and hugged her tightly.

"Alright, Lass. I'll sleep somewhere else."

"But Jin."

"No buts, I know that you're trying to be nice about all this, but I know you're not comfortable." She opened her mouth to protest, "Ah." She opened her mouth again and again Jin wouldn't let her, "Ah." She made a frustrated sound.

"Enough of that and let's see the rest of the house."

He showed her where the fridge in its place under the counter and where the disposal was. Her favorite feature was actually the sky light, a part of her wondered if that was how Jin exited and entered most days.

Jin took Hermione's hand and led her back out of the house and around the side. The cottage was perched on a little hill overlooking the beach.

"But I thought all the coast line was taken up by the hotels."

"Not this section, Love. It's ours."

* * *

And this was how life was for the first month of the vacation, peaceful. For their six-month anniversary Jin surprised her with a beautiful bouquet of the most perfect roses she had ever seen.

It was at the beginning of the second month that she was exploring while Jin was out and she came across the door to the entrance of the cellar underneath a rug. After moving the rug she painstakingly lifted the heavy trap door and coughed as dust floated up. Climbing down the stairs she felt around until she found an oil lamp. Feeding some of her magic through her hands she lit the wick and watched as the lamp sprung to life. Carrying it with her she used the lamp to inspect the room. It was filled with old books, most suffering from red rot and a lot barely bit of paper bound together.

Picking up one of the less damaged tomes she inspected the words, but couldn't make out what it said. Using a spell she had devised back in her second year to read books of other languages, Hermione watched as the words slowly morphed in her sight into English.

For the rest of the day she read and read, filling her head with knowledge of wind magic. Finally upon hearing the front door clatter open she hastily closed her book and blew out the lamp. Clambering up the ladder she came face to face with Jin.

"I'd rather not have you being down there anymore."

She scooted herself out and stood up. Dusting off her clothes she turned to him.

"And why not?"

"That's dangerous things down there, things I don't want to see you messing with and getting hurt."

"I'm a big girl Jin, I know how to be careful."

"Do you now?" He grinned at her and willed the wind to close the door and cover it with the rug. "I seem to remember a time when I discovered you more than half dead in the snow."

"That was different."

"I don't frankly giving a flying rats ass."

She glared at him and turned away. She didn't speak to him for the rest of the day or the next. It took all of her willpower not to go down to the cellar again, though she desperately wanted to.

Finally on the third night since the incident Hermione was laying on her side facing the wall of the loft. She didn't hear Jin move the curtain aside, though she definitely felt him climb in with her.

"I thought you weren't going to come in here after I've gone to bed."

"I thought we were going to vacation together, and here you've been angrier than I've ever seen you."

She chose not to respond to his comment. His hand slowly stroked through her hair.

"Do you really want to learn?"

She turned to him, "Of course I do."

"And you'll only do things under my watch, and not try anything without old Jin there?"

She hesitated.

"I want to learn so that way when the war happens I can help."

He grinned down at her.

"I'm not some fool, and I pride myself in that. I know that when the battles start up you'll be there on the forefront, there's nothing I can do to stop that, and it would be an insult to you if I tried. So, I suppose it would only be for the best if I taught you how to defend yourself to the best of your abilities."

She smiled at him in surprise and scouted towards him.

"You mean it?"

"You mean to keep me in the loop on everything, and be safe?"

"Of course."

"Then I mean it."

And for the first time in their relationship, after just over six months of dating Jin and Hermione slept together in the same bed.

* * *

I was really upset that somebody thought that they were moving too fast and I really feel that they are not. I feel that they are moving appropriately, I mean she's staying with him rather than staying by herself all summer and they've only just now slept in the same bed, and not even in a romantic sense. Sooo. They aren't.


	7. Hairy Lemon

Here is the next installment! I could spend this time apologizing about the wait time, but that would just be a waste and I could be spending that time being much more productive. So... Cheers!

* * *

Hermione could see the ships and their brilliantly furled sails, her nose scrunched somewhat at the briny smell and the course language she heard, though now that she had been living with Jin swearing and cursing were no longer something vacant in her life. Her head began to ache fiercely and she scarcely found the energy to drag herself back, back along the winds and back into her own body.

She was sitting along the cobbled wall that was coated with the various hues that came from the setting sun. A cool breeze flowed by her and she frowned slightly as goosebumps prickled up and across her skin. Autumn was coming, and coming swiftly to the Irish countryside and Hermione was unhappy about it. Reaching a hand forward she placed it against the stone and felt their warmth, swiping her hand gently along it she returned the power she had put into her protection circle back into her body.

This wind sight experiment had gone well, she had seen nearly two miles out on the ocean just as clearly as if she had been right there with the ships. Wind scrying, or wind sight was an advanced technique that usually drove a person mad, however she was not the usual person. She was extraordinarily stubborn and when she found a way to scry that wasn't absolute poppycock and mysterious star signs she delved into material she could believe in.

The kitchen smelt rich with food filled with hearty spices and herbs. Hermione inhaled deeply and felt herself growing warming by the second in this cozily heated cottage. There at the stove in a pair of nice cream slacks and navy button down that was slightly mussed with a man she had grown to adore. Kurama turned around and smiled at her, "Miss Hermione, I trust that your scrying went well?"

Hermione nodded and hung her thin shall on a hook by her loft. The young redheaded man had come to stay with Jin and Hermione about halfway through the previous month and they had become fast friends. It only somewhat irked her that Jin brought Kurama here to keep an eye on her when he wasn't around, but he seemed to understand her need for space and preference towards privacy and left her well alone for the most part.

Jin was currently off on one of his "air adventures" as she liked to call them, most of the time she didn't want to know what he was up to, most likely mischief, but really with that smile how could she not get over her anger. He was really like a gentler version of Fred and George in a way.

Hermione and Jin seemed to flow around the tiny kitchen seamlessly as they prepared the night's meal. Soon Hiei, Kurama's lover, would show and they would sit down for their meal. She suspected the Kurama knew of her knowledge of their "secret" relationship, but really anyone with eyes could see their mutual affection and attraction.

There was really no room in the kitchen for eating, so they usually took their meals into the living room, thus Hermione went and arranged some cutlery around a misshaped and dinged up old trunk that served as their makeshift table. Once that chore was done, she washed her hands and face before helping dish wonderfully aromatic food into the slightly cracked and discoloured Chinaware.

Almost as soon as they were sitting Hiei showed up and without a word to either of his dining companions, dug heartily into his food. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed the affectionate crinkling of Kurama's nose as he watched Hiei, yep there was no doubting their relationship.

"Onna." Hiei grunted out in his usual gruff tone of voice and Hermione bristled a little bit at the term, but otherwise let it slide. Hiei smirked, knowing he caused her to react, "You are leaking power from your head."

Hermione paused, not sure if this was a Hiei form of insulting, then shrugged, this might be him being helpful.

"Explicating is the key to life." She replied almost snootily before picking up her finished dishes and returning them to the kitchen. After scraping off her food into the disposal, she didn't bother running it with more food from the other two on the way, she dunked the dish into the already waiting tub of water on the side of the sink- Kurama bless him for thinking of such things.

Hiei was behind her, repeating her movements almost exactly with his plate. "Your head, it is leaking power. I am not sure why every demon in this vicinity is not banging down your door to eat you."

Hermione huffed, but considered what he said, she didn't think that he would lie to her, but on the other hand he didn't have to be so rude.

"Do you have any suggestions?" She could at least try to be polite to the rude little three-eyed fr-man, she thought that she caught his eye twitching at her almost slip up, Hermione had the vague understanding that he could read minds if he so wished to, and apparently he did not like what he heard.

"The wheel of power should fix it." Was that a grin? It was gone before Hermione could check to see if it was there.

"Alright, so what kind of chalk do I need to etch it out?" Hermione asked, almost getting tired of his little games.

Hiei shook his head, this time with a wide unmistakable grin, "Oh, no. This wheel goes on that fat little head of yours." Hermione steamed at the insult, but couldn't help but feel intrigued by the prospect, although she was mildly worried.

"Explication." She reminded him, almost gently.

"You are going to need Kurama's help, because I won't do it. He'll help you through the process of soaking that God-forsaken rat's nest you call hair in the proper ointments and then braiding them."

It was Hermione's turn and her eye twitched widely, what she wouldn't give to give this man a good solid hit with a nice hard object, preferably one that would break and then he would have to fix, the nasty little bugger from hell.

Before she could carry out her plot to hit him with the nearest available cast-iron pan Kurama arrived with several bottles and directed her towards the loo to do something that he called a "ritual cleansing", though she was pretty sure this whole mess was just to humiliate her.

Looking in the mirror later on that evening a large and deep frown marred her facial features and even caused a slight crease in her brow, something that was normally as smooth as a calm lake. She was not calm at all. Turning her head this way and that, she tried not to think vain thoughts, but was failing miserably.

Down the middle of her scalp, from forehead to nape was a big fat braid that she dimly correlated to a fat ugly slug. Other small braids formed circles on either side of her scalp, just behind her temples, and then released down her back in some of its former length. Only two braids were roughly let "free" and they hung on either side of her face, "framing" the "glory" of her looks.

All in all, she was completely miserable and had convinced herself that this was all Hiei's fault and that she would never forgive him if this were all one big joke. Turning her head this way and that she grimaced again, before coming to the decision that, in the case that this was a joke, that this was his sick form a humor, she would kill him and kill him very, very dead.

Placing down the mirror she sighed and climbed up her ladder to her loft bed, snuggling into the covers she found herself missing Jin desperately. He at least would still find her beautiful, though he might laugh at first. It was something that she could always count on, his confidence and support in her. Tucking her head into the crook of her arm, she slept.

* * *

iBless!


	8. Unfortunate Authors Note

Dear Anonymous I am too scared to post my screen name:

Your exceedingly long review was ridiculous. Please refrain from reviewing me any longer.

I believe that I write very well, as do my thesis advisors and committee members.

I believe that my characterizations are just fine.

I believe that I have read more up on "magical theory" including some of the side texts about Harry Potter to know exactly what spells can and cannot be used for explicit purposes.

You cannot 'accio' a person. Although Harry did try to accio Hagrid, he did it out of desperation and it did not work. If you could 'accio' a person, then for Voldemort finding and killing HP would have been a lot easier, and vice versa. This also goes for finding Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew. It is simply not possible.

You cannot use a point me spell to point your towards a person. The point me spell is actually called the "four point" spell, and you lay your hand out flat, the wand spins and points the way north. Hence, four points. Thus, again illogical.

Learn to use an enter key, you should take it as a compliment that I even bothered to read your atrocious mess of a "review". Next time break it up, or you won't even get the small lick of attention you so obviously, achingly baby crying, want.

The library has been placed in many different parts of the building. In all of my works, I keep the library consistently in the basement.

I'd like to think Harry is the most tiny bit mature, and would try to work for the better of the hot headed Ron. I think that Harry in books 1-4 would have stayed put, and the Harry in books 5-7 would not have stayed.

She is not shallow, she is a person, a girl, who until then had not gotten much if any attention from the opposite sex. While she might be confident in her studies and somewhat with her friends, I believe that she is scared and unsure of herself when it comes to matters of the heart.

I am saving the bit about essences and binding for later on in the story. However, since it is the case that my story apparently sucks, you will not be reading it.

Grow a brain.

Sincerely,

Someone who has much better things to do with her time,

But responded anyway because she is procrastinating on term papers.

The next installment will be up soon!

Sorry that I did this, but come on, really. I don't care if you flame me, however if you do please have the balls to sign it with a screen name.


End file.
